


wedding

by we_purple_them



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Wedding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_purple_them/pseuds/we_purple_them
Summary: Alec's Gedanken und Gefühle vor der Hochzeit.





	wedding

Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell.

 

Es raste als würde er von einer Horde Dämonen verfolgt werden.

 

Er kriegte keine Luft.

 

Panisch stützte er seine Hände auf dem ihm gegenüberstehenden Tisch ab und versuchte so viel Luft wie möglich in seine Lungen zu pressen.

Er hatte das Gefühl sie würden unter dem Druck bersten und steigerte sich immer weiter in seine Panikattacke hinein.

Seine Sicht verschwamm vor seinen Augen zu einem weißen Schleier und er spürte wie seine schwitzigen Handflächen leicht an den Verzierungen des Tisches abrutschen.

 

"Alec!"

 

Hart packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter und rieß ihn somit aus seiner Panik.

Langsam drehte er sich der bekannten Stimme zu.

Jace!

Sofort spürte er wie sein Puls sich beruhigte und atmete tief durch.

Verdammt!

Warum geriet er so in Panik?

Es war doch schon seit Wochen, nein seit Monaten, geplant?

Verwirrt wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige durch die Haare fahren, doch Jace's Hand hinderte ihn daran.

 

"Stopp! Oder willst du nochmal zwei Stunden lang vor dem Spiegel sitzen, weil Izzy deine Frisur führ zerstört hält?" grinste Jace.

 

Nervös versuchte er seinem blonden Adoptivbruder zuzulächeln, doch es endete eher in einer gequälten Grimasse.

 

"Alles wird gut Alec. Komm her ich helfe dir bei deinen Hemdknöpfen."

 

Verwirrt wollte er erst die Bitte seines Parabatais abschlagen, doch dann sah er auf seine zitternden Hände hinab. Der Schattenjäger versuchte seine Finger unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch es schien je mehr er dagegen ankämpfte, desto schlimmer wurde das Zittern. Aufseufzend bewegte er sich auf den kleineren zu.

 

"Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Auch wenn er und ich am Anfang unsere Streitigkeiten hatten, sehe ich doch wie glücklich er dich macht und mittlerweile habe ich mich sogar an den ganzen Glitter gewöhnt, der wegen ihm im ganzen Institut verteilt liegt."

 

An normalen Tagen hätte er jetzt wenigstens ein Grinsen für den Blondhaarigen übrig gehabt, aber heute war kein normaler Tag.

Heute war der wichtigste Tag in seinem Leben.

Sein Hochzeitstag.

Endlich würde er ihn heiraten.

Den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.

Magnus Bane.

Oder wie er nach der Zeremonie heißen würde Magnus Bane-Lightwood.

 

Glücklich seufzte er auf. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran mit diesen wundervollen Wesen zusammen zu sein und ihn seinen Ehemann nennen zu dürfen, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Leicht lächelnd dachte er an die Momente mit Magnus zurück.

 

Ihr erster Kuss.

Ihre erste Übernachtung.

Ihr erstes Date.

Ihr Date in Tokyo.

Ihr erstes Mal.

 

Ja.

Er war sich sicher.

Er würde diesen Mann von ganzen Herzen lieben und ehren.

 

Bis das der Tod sie scheide.


End file.
